


Kahlua, Beers, Regrets.

by abigaru_chaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Other, Post Timeskip Karasuno, Them having fun, What could possibly go wrong??, how do i tag again?, insert a bunch of hehe's EveRywHere HEHEHEHEHEHE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaru_chaaan/pseuds/abigaru_chaaan
Summary: "Say, how drunk are you right now?"Let's say it was just a hunch, or maybe a gut feeling, but this boy was sure of that moment; maybe, maybe he could finally pull it off. It was his first, and last chance. It was now, or never. There's no reason left for him to let it pass. There are chances that he would regret it later, but hey, you only live once.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Kahlua, Beers, Regrets.

It was eight in the evening where everyone in the former Karasuno Volleyball Team was wasted, Daichi and Ennoshita were having a drinking contest, Tanaka and Nishinoya were dancing on the podium, everyone was having the time of their lives.

It's been a while since the last time everyone got together. Everyone was always busy in their work, and some are still playing in team. This is the only chance they have and there's no reason for them to refuse.

"Okay, now this is about to go out of hand, aren't some of them are going to drive their way home?"

With a shot of Kahlua in his hand and his feet continuously tapping on the ground, Tsukishima scoffed as he watched his former teammates go as wild as they can be, even those who don't even drink are getting wasted.

"Leave it to me, Tsukishima-kun.. We have a condominium close to this, we can all stay for tonight. Someone's going to pick us up, so don't worry."

A hand, a little too small than his, came patting his back after that little, but matured voice of a lady trailed behind him.

"You're still small as always, Yachi-san."

"Gek- don't mind the other details please--"

"Hitokaa~ Dance with mee over there!"

"T-tadashi?!"

 _"_ _Tadashi_ _"? They're on first name basis? Oh, so they are really dating.. I thought_ _Yamaguchi_ _was just joking before, I see now._

"Ugh, even Yamaguchi's wasted too. Are you sure you're going to be fine with him drunk and close to you?"

"He's fine, I would just find him sleeping on the couches later on. See? There he goes.." In a split second, a sleeping Yamaguchi can be seen snoring on one of the unoccupied sofas on the club.

"Oh, you're right."

"By the way, Tsukishima-kun.. Have you made up your mind already?"

"Huh? On what?"

"On him."

The shorter blonde pointed to a certain raven-haired gentleman, a world-class volleybal player who is now red from all of that beer, speaking inaudible language and having fun on the other side of the room.

"Yamaguchi told you, huh?"

"Even if he doesn't tell me, it's been obvious since that game of him against Black Jackals. We know you still haven't moved on."

"Kageyama doesn't need to know. Besides, he's already happy with how his life is going on isn't he? It would be just another weight put on his back if I just told him. He wouldn't stop thinking about it. Considering the fact that he's a straight guy."

"You still haven't changed overthinking about everything don't you?"

"Oh come on, Yachi-san. Don't turn into Yamaguchi all of a sudden."

"That's actually enough reason for me to say that you need to tell him. It's for your sake as well, you can't be carrying that weight all your life."

"I can be fine by myself, I don't need to do such measures."

"Oh you might be smart Tsukishima-kun, but you cannot outsmart this one."

"Ugh, can we just stop talking about that? I'm enjoying my drink here, so please-"

"Tsukishimaa~~!"

"Oh, speaking of the devil~"

Yachi snatched the shot glass away from Tsukishima and he wasn't even given a single warning before he felt that big and muscled hand of the setter, gripping tightly on his. It was just a matter of time when he felt his body going where Kageyama is taking him.

"Wait, wha-"

He looked back one last time to see Yachi winking and doing a thumbs up with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Hey-hey!! You're going too fast- where are you taking me??"

Kageyama looked back to him, smiling like a child as he mouthed:

"Where the music ain't too loud~"

The blonde stop from rambling over and just followed the other. It's not like he was complaining, he also wanted to go anywhere but there. But the fact that the setter was drunk made him think that something's going to happen that he's about to regret later on.

"So this was the place you wanted to show me huh?"

They ended up on a nearby hill behind the club where their captain parked his rover. The setter sat at the trunk, admiring the view of Tokyo in front of them.

"'tis good isn't it??" Kageyama smiled in triumph, stretching his arms out in the air, feeling the cool breeze coming past them.

 _Keep your cool,_ _Kei_ _.. Must be the drinks kicking in. Keep. Your. Cool._

"You know... I didn't expect that... you will agree to come with me.." Tsukishima followed him as he leaned back to a tree beside him.

_I never really expected that I'm the one you chose to come with you._

"Sorry, didn't catch that...whaaat??"

"Nothing."

The setter looked ahead, closing his eyes and letting his tipsiness take over him.

"I know that we didn't get along well in highschool.. We teasin' each other and such.. And earlier you looked like you don't wanna be in there for a while.. Soo I thought that taking you here might be good, and so that I can make up for being an asshole in highschool... So, yeaah.. I'm sorry for that."

The other one just sat beside him and sighed. He went silent for a moment, carefully arranged his thoughts, the drinks from before are slowly taking a toll on him too so he might as well be careful.

"Seriously, you act like an old man now."

"But I'm old!!"

"You're 24, you're just drunk, shut up."

 _Ahh_ _, here goes nothing._

"Say... How drunk do you think you are right now?"

"Hmmm?? Suuuuupeerr Druuunkkk!!"

"So drunk that you won't remember anything of today by tomorrow morning?"

"Mmm... guess so..."

"Then-"

* * *

_~~Moonlight and it's shadow.~~_

_~~City lights and breezy meadows.~~_

~~_On top of a hill, sitting on a rover._ ~~

~~_A pair of drunk lips,_ ~~ ~~_clashed onto the other._ ~~

* * *

"Ehh, wha-"

"Even if you're an asshole, I still love you."

"But-"

"I already know what you're gonna say already, so it's fine."

"Pfft- HAHAHAHA Tsukishima aren't you drunk as well?!"

"Not as drunk as you though."

Tired as he already was in the beginning, he stood up, getting ready to get back to the hotel. Of course, as he thought, the other wouldn't even take it seriously, he already knew it from the start.

_Ah, this hurts more than I thought it would be._

_But.. I guess this is better._

"Yachi-san and the others are probably searching for us right now, why don't we go back?" Tsukishima stretched his arm out, assisting Kageyama to stand as if he was about to fall any moment.

"The stars are pretty aren't they~" Kageyama clumsily walked his away beside the blonde, admiring the night sky as they walked back to the bar.

"I guess they are." Tsukishima replied. "Hurry up now or else- hmm? What's wrong?"

He looked back when he felt a pull on his torso, revealing Kageyama's face getting closer, and closer..

And it was only a matter of time when he realized his kiss was returned.

He opened his eyes but Kageyama was already out of sight, instead he was walking straight ahead already.

"I probably won't remember that too by tomorrow morning right~??" He waved his hand while he continued to walk away, leaving Tsukishima behind, flustered and was as red as a tomato.

Even so the blonde clenched his shirt near his chest, trying hard not to cry, though a tear managed to escape. Smiling, he followed Kageyama back to the bar, finally able to breathe a little bit better.

_"Now I kinda wish you were sober."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back in April, and now I'm bringing it here~
> 
> I actually don't know what to say uhm.. I guess I hope you liked it??


End file.
